


I'm Too Busy For the Flu

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we heard the flu is going around and we’re both terrified and buying hand sanitizer in bulk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Busy For the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I think i was going to add more to this but i wrote it a while ago and just sort of.. Forgot about it. hope you enjoy !!

"Hey, before I dismiss you all, I want to warn you that the flu is going around, so stay clean." Kagami's teacher says. Kagami immediately pulls his shirt over his nose. He quickly exits the classroom and exits off Seirin campus, skipping practice. He starts walking to one of the nearby bulk stores. When he gets there, he grabs a basket and goes to where the hand sanitizer is. With his shirt still over his mouth and nose, he starts piling in things of hand sanitizer. He gets a bunch of the big one for his house, and a bunch of small ones for school. As he is headed for the cash register, he notices Aomine. 

"Oh, sup Ahomine." Kagami says, pulling his shirt down.

"Nothing, Bakagami. I heard the flu is going around, so I had to get some shit." Aomine says, holding up his basketball of hand sanitizer. 

"Same. I have a basketball game coming up, and I'm not about to miss it because of the fucking flu."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
